When Fire Meets Ice
by ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738
Summary: Everyone has baggage they have to carry around all their life. Sodapop Curtis thinks his new girl was perfect, until he finds out her dirty little secret. Rated T for mild violence and language. Please R&R! I suck at summaries, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Thank you for putting me on story alerts, favoriting, and all of that wonderful stuff. I especially want to thank ForTheloveOfDally for being the only person that has reviewed so far. So please, review after you read :D. And I'm really sorry about not updating in a long time, I've been caught up with The Fourth of July, horseback riding camp, texting, drawing, eating… Well everyone has to eat at least once a day so that's not really an excuse… :P_

_Thank you all for everything! *Throws cookies everywhere*_

_Soda: Hey I got a horse cookie!_

_Me: Lucky… Well, on with the story!_

Sodapop POV

I never thought I'd find another girl ever since Sandy tore my heart to pieces with her bare hands. Her blue-gray eyes sparkle like a silver pool of light. Her hair flows down past her shoulders in waves of gold. Boy, is she nicer than Sandy. She doesn't even mind when I hang out with the guys. Sure, this girl isn't perfect in Darry's eyes, because of her temper and occasional loud voice, but she's more than I can ask for.

I bet you're wondering how I met her. Pretty typical, but it was a night I'll never forget.

"Hey Steve, when does your shift end?" I shouted over the counter.

"I don't know, man," Steve wasn't the tallest for the age of 17 going on 18, but he was a cool guy. A bit obnoxious at times with all the flipping off of cars and eating chocolate cake for breakfast, but a best friend I couldn't live without.

I smiled and helped the next person in line with their items.

"Hey Sodapop, baby, how ya been?"

Great, just what I've been dreading this whole day, Sabrina and her little gang of girls that like to hit on me. I find it flattering that all these girls like me for my looks, but I honestly don't think they'll leave until they get what they want. Last week, one of them blondes jumped over the counter and tried to make out with me. Two-Bit was sure jealous after that, him only liking blondes and all.

"What do you want, Sabrina?" I replied, sighing.

"You know what I want, sugar. I want you. I want you to be mine," she said, batting her dark brown eyes. She was almost on top of the counter, boring into my eyes like fangs.

Steved looked over at Sabrina and her gang and made a face. He thought for a second, then yelled, "Hey, clean up that trash at checkout!"

Sabrina shot her eyes from me to Steve and back to me when I was taken over by a laughing fit. She hopped off of the counter and stomped of toward the door.

Natalie POV

I yawned and rubbed my eyes contantly while on my way toward the DX station. I hadn't gotten much sleep throughout the past week due to stress and restlessness.

As I reached the sidewalk, I started spacing out, looking down at my feet or to the side, not paying any attention at all. The next thing I knew, a ticked off girl was tripping over my foot and slamming the door in my face.

"Damn it! Look what you did to my shirt!" she screamed, "Filthy greaser!" She picked herself up off of the ground as the rest of her gang rushed outside.

"Sabrina, what happened?" one of them asked, trying to wipe off the mud caked on her pale green shirt.

"Oh," Sabrin a replied, "I just ran into some DIRT." She shot me a glare that shot right through me, sending a shiver to take over my body. As they were leaving, a few of her outfit members kicked me in the shoulder.

"Stupid Socs…" I muttered once they were out of hearing distance. It was already getting late in the day and that black eye would be there for a while. I sat up and winced as a sharp pain shot up my spine. Then, one of the doors opened, leaving me staring at the best looking guy I've ever seen. I've seen him around Tulsa before, but I've never seen him this close up. He was very handsome, movie star kind of handsome to put it lightly.

"Are you okay?" he said in a sympathetic voice.

My heart skipped a beat. He was actually talking to me!

I stared into his deep blue eyes, attempting to focus. "Yea, I guess," I replied.

He reached out his hand to help me up, and as I took it, I started blushing like crazy. I just couldn't stop staring.

"Well, my name's Sodapop. Sodapop Curtis, but everyone just calls me Soda. What about you? I haven't seen you 'round here,"

I began spacing out again locked in his beautiful eyes. But suddenly, I came back to the real world.

"My name's Natalie, ow!" My eye began pulsing with pain as I put my hand over it protectively.

"C'mon, let's get you back to my house. My shift just ended and I don't think Darry'll mind. We can get that eye checked out while you tell me about yourself."

I let out a giggle and followed him as we started walking.

_OK I promise to write more frequently because I already have an idea for chapter 2 :D and no, the first one I wrote was not chapter 1. That was the prologue and THIS is chapter 1… I think I just confused myself… Oh well. Please review pplz and you get cookies! Or… cake. Whatever you really want. _

_~ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN. Hey guys… I know I've been neglecting the story, but I have good reason! I just started school and I have tons of homework/studying. I just hate that feeling when you're sitting at home thinking to yourself, "man I can't wait 'till school starts,", but in the end, it just sucks… SO, thank you all for subbing and favoriting and all that junk. And the wait is over! I'm finally done with the second chapter! I hope you like it and don't forget to review!_

_BTW: this chapter may be a bit boring to you, but I cannot post total epic action chapters each time. :P_

_Now on with the story!_

Natalie POV

"Well, I think your eye will be just fine. Give it a few days and try not to run into any more doors, okay?"

I had arrived at the Curtis' house earlier with my eye pulsing with pain. During the walk back, Soda had told me almost everything about himself and the rest of the 'gang'. Every so often, I'd make a stupid joke, and to my pleasure, he'd laugh anyway.

Now his older brother, Darry, was standing up from his crouching position next to me. Soda slouched on the worn out couch next to me as the TV buzzed, clutching the remote.

I reached around to rub my still-sore shoulder and noticed my shirt was drenched. I pulled my hand around and crimson blood stained my fingertips. "Uh," was all I could manage to say. Soda noticed my discomfort and looked at me curiously until he saw my hand.

Sodapop POV

"Oh shit…" I breathed. I sat up quickly and motioned for Natalie to follow. I led her over toward the bathroom and closed the door halfway.

She bumped the door with her hip to close it all the way and began taking her shirt off to reveal a white strapless top.

I felt a dark blush creep up on me and I froze, staring at her.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked as she bent down to pick up a washcloth. "S-sure," I replied.

Natalie turned her back to me, pulling her hair out of the way. Her undershirt was low set in he back which gave me butterflies almost instantly. I quickly sprayed some cold water on the cloth and started wiping excess blood off of her shoulder, being careful not to hurt her.

Once the blood was cleaned, she turned back toward me, her grey eyes shining with embarrassment "Sorry I got you into this mess. And I feel a bit embarrassed that I haven't thanked you yet."

Natalie POV

I have no idea how, but I suddenly had a strange burst of courage. Something had just clicked between us and I wish I could just tell him, "Soda I love you!" but the more I thought about it, the less confident I got.

Before I knew it, My cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red. _Ugh, why wont you just say it already?_ I thought to myself.

Soda gave a slight nod and started opening the door. I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him back into the small bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I was feeling all jittery inside and my hands began shaking. My breath was getting uneven and I started feeling nauseated.

Suddenly, Soda slowly turned himself around and intertwined his fingers with mine. It was obvious that he was blushing which I thought was just adorable.

I stepped forward and took one hand away to reach out and lock the door behind him. He looked deep into my eyes and I instantly calmed down, feeling a shiver of excitement run down my spine. Compared to some of the other guys I've dated, this one didn't smell like cigarettes or beer, he just smelled… Good. Really good, in fact.

I took another step forward, nose to nose. All I had to do was lean a bit closer…

BAM BAM BAM!

A huge pound on the door broke me out of my trance. "Hey Soda, who's this chick I've been hearing about?"

Soda groaned and rolled his eyes, "She left, Two-bit," he lied.

Another voice, this time deeper, leaked trough the door, "Is she hot? 'Cause if she is I wanna see this broad, man."

Soda released my hands and clenched his fists together. I bet he was as frustrated as I was.

"I should go," I whispered. I really didn't want to leave, but it was really awkward being called a 'hot broad'.

"No," he replied calmly. "You can… Stay here if you want. I don't think Darry'll mind, you being hurt and all."

I felt my cheeks burn hotter than ever. "Uh, n-no I couldn't… It's way too much to ask."

"Don't worry about it," he said. Soda slowly unlocked the door and we both stepped outside.

I realized that I was still wearing my strapless undershirt, but since the other was blood-stained, I decided to just deal with this one.

"Hey So-," one of the lighter-skinned boys spoke but cut himself off as he saw me.

One of the other guys raised an eyebrow, looked me up and down, and a huge grin split across his face. "Damn…" he slurred.

The tallest of the group stood up and began walking toward me. He narrowed his eyes and smiled a dangerous smile. I raised an eyebrow like asking, "You done yet? 'Cause I have better things to do than just stand here and watch you drool."

Soda started inching toward me.

"Alright, that's Two-bit and Dally," He stated. Dally gave me a slight nod and smirked. I was waiting for Two-bit to say something but his eyes were fixed on a Mickey Mouse show.

"That's Ponyboy," he gave me a friendly grin and I smiled back, "and over there is Johnny."

Johnny was slouching at the table with a slight cut across his cheek. Soda leaned over to me and whispered, "He gets… Abused at home, so try not to bring that up."

I gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and began memorizing all of the names.

"Hay Dar," Soda said, "Can Nat stay over tonight?"

Dally's eyes lit up at the thought and butterflies escaped my stomach.

Darry hesitated. "Where's Pony gonna sleep?"

Pony jumped at the sound of his name and said, "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, I don't mind."

I turned to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I don't mind," He shot me another friendly smile.

Darry sighed and finally said, "It's okay with me."I saw a slight smile creep across Soda's face.

Dally cocked an eyebrow, smiled, and asked, "So are you two planning' on doin' something tonight?" His smile widened.

Soda and I exchanged glances and I finally said, "I don't know…"

I don't know? Why did I have to be such an air-head sometimes.

Soda shrugged as well.

Dally snorted and rolled his eyes. "So you'd be alright if I asked her out to the Dingo?"

I felt Soda stiffen next to me and answer quickly, "No! I-I mean…"

I started feeling stupid, just standing there, not saying anything. I grit my teeth together, forcing myself to make my decision, should I prove to Dally I love Soda, or vise-versa…

I quickly turned to Soda, balling up a clump of his shirt in my hand and pulled him as close as he could possibly be. Leaning forward, our lips met, sending more shivers down my spine.

Soda stood there in shock, but then registered what was happening. He kissed back, though more forceful.

I found myself reaching around his neck and pulling him closer. My leg wrapped around his and Soda clasped his hands around my hips.

Everyone was staring in shock. Dally was furious, glaring daggers at us as we continued kissing. That's all he needed to make him snap. He sat up out of the corner of my eye and walked outside, sitting back down on the cement steps while lighting a smoke.

When Soda finally broke away, he grinned with his eyes still closed. "Hey Nat?" He asked.

I cocked an eyebrow and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too."


End file.
